slenderfortressnonofficialrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity
I'nsanity '''is a boss that appears in Slender Fortress. Description Not to be confused with the original Joy, Insanity is more of a darker version and more harmful version of Joy. First appearing and dying in Outside In 2, it was one of the Movieunleashers most disliked video, first being Outside In, and many people called Insanity various names, such as Joy.exe, Joy the Killer, and so on. While she killed almost all of the emotions, she died before killing the last emotion. Some of her references are from Jeff the Killer and Ben Drowned, many people knew about this at first. Insanity appears almost like the normal Joy, the difference is sometimes having sharp teeth, blood on her skirt, arms, and face, and in the hidden easter egg, she has demon eyes. While she has a shard about halfway through Outside In 2, this never appeared in the SF2 boss version. Insanity never appeared in the very beginning of Outside In 2, until she kills almost everyone around her. How Insanity appeared (Or Joy became crazy), she was too addicted to the microphone on the control panel, until destroyed 1/3 of the way through the film by the emotions. A reason why this happens is because when Joy needed someone to control Riley for her, until he hired "assistants" to make it "better". In Slender Fortress Insanity is hard to tell where she is without the glow she has, but upon finding a player, its game over for them since Insanity is faster than Scouts, which is identical to Woody. If Insanity gets close to you but isn't alerted, run to a close hiding spot, otherwise her search range of 6666 HM will kill you. Though there are no copies of her, she can wipe a group of people out with her intense static. Regardless of who you are playing as, you must always be stealthy, a Spy is recommended against Insanity. The chances of escaping Insanity is very low due to Insanity almost copying Scouts speed. Its possible to stun Insanity with your flashlight, but the health is high, and the health drainage per 0.01 seconds is low, its only worth it using it once. Gallery '''To be remade' Demonstration To be remade Trivia * Originally, Insanity was going to have a Blue glow, unlike the common boss glow 100, 255, 255, the glow was more dark blue and a less distance, this was quickly changed to a red eye glow. * Was originally going to be stunnable due to one of the Outside In 2 quotes having a stun quote, but since she was a touch on kill, this was changed to be a flashlight stunnable feature. * LLFredbear0345LL has rigged a new Joy model to have normal mapping, and new bone weights, supporting new animations. * Insanity's search and chase themes were changed 3 to 4 times, to the point where both themes are more fitting than the previous ones. * Insanity's updated model was made by Steam user ☆ Azzy ☆ Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Nightmares Category:Crowders or Mobs